Battles
by Michelle Felton
Summary: Hermione and Draco had been together for a while, but Draco did something he shouldn't have. See what happens when they have to talk about it. The war against Voldemort in here. ONESHOT


A/N: I know you're probably thinking that you just want me to write more for my other story, but I've had this written for a while and I wanted to post it. Besides it's just a one-shot.

Battles

"Mia, please don't walk away. Please just hear me out." Draco pleaded.

"Hear you out? Why should I? You hurt me Draco and you did it on purpose." Hermione shouted knowing no one could hear them. They were in the Head's dorm arguing.

"But I didn't do it on purpose. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't realize that I loved you. I didn't realize that when I hurt you I would care, I've never cared about any of my other girlfriends before. I just… I didn't… I didn't think." By now Draco was close to tears. He knew he had just lost the girl he loved because he was a stupid git.

"No, you didn't think. Being drunk doesn't fix what you did. You shouldn't have been that drunk in the first place. Now, because I know you mean well and I love you, I'm going to forgive you this time, but you better never let that happen again." She rushed forward to hug him and he quickly turned it into a kiss. He licked her bottom lip begging entrance, but just as he did Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the castle.

"All fighting DA members outside NOW!" As they heard this they broke apart.

"Draco, you go ahead. I can watch the younger years on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll snag Ginny to help me or something. I know how much you want to be out there." Just as they were going their separate ways, she said one more thing, "You better come back to me."

"Don't worry, I will." With one quick kiss they separated. Hermione stood watching him until she had to go collect some of the younger years. She saw Ginny in the hall and asked her for help watching them, Ginny said yes.

The area that Hermione had to watch them happened to be an area where they could see what was going on outside. Hermione was watching one person in particular: Draco Malfoy.

"Mione, you really need to calm down. I'm sure Draco will be fine."

"How can you say that?" she said turning to face Ginny, "He's out there by himself. I want to be there with him."

"I know that and he's not by himself. But think about it, these kids need you more."

"You're right Ginny. I'm so sorry."

"You're worried about Draco like I'm worried about Harry."

"You're right. Oh no." Hermione had just looked outside. "Draco's in trouble. He's really in trouble. Oh no, Ginny look." Ginny looked outside and the sight she saw brought tears to her eyes. One Death Eater had his mask off to show himself as Luscious Malfoy. He was standing directly in front of Draco. Draco was also surrounded by many other Death Eaters. One second he was standing there and the next he was falling. Both Hermione and Ginny had seen the jet of green light.

Ginny noticed the Hermione had fallen to the floor too. "Why Ginny? Why? Why is this happening? He had just told me that he loved me? Just kissed me. Why did this happen? Why did he have to die? Why?"

"I don't know Mione. I don't know."

"Hermione knew she couldn't just sit there, "Ginny, can you watch these kids for me? Draco already fell and I'm not going to let Harry too. I want to go help them."

"I'll watch them like a hawk."

"Thanks." Hermione turned and ran outside wand at the ready. As soon as she was outside, Death Eaters were coming at her. Never once did any of them get within ten feet. She finally got to Harry and Ron.

"What the Bloody hell do you think you're doing out here Hermione?" both Harry and Ron asked.

"Just shut up and keep working. Harry, I want you to go after Voldemort. Ron and I will hold off the Death Eaters." The guys were about to argue, but noticed how pissed she was and just listened.

They kept fighting until they all heard Harry screaming for joy because Voldemort was finally dead. After this, the Death Eaters began to flee casting curses over their shoulders. Hermione was cheering with Harry and Ron when a jet of green light hit her.

"Hemione!" both Harry and Ron yelled. Hermione didn't respond, obviously. Her last thought was that she was going to be with the one she loved.


End file.
